


Hero

by SoraMoto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, This will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMoto/pseuds/SoraMoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wounds never heal, others fester and get infected, but the truth of the smiling face he shows the world is a life filled with pain as he tries to save everyone he meets from feeling his pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

He stood in his bedroom bare of all but his scars and festering wounds. He knew he was dying. The concepts and ideals his nation was founded on had been twisted and warped to a point that every actions his government, his people, his very being took caused a new wound to open on his already injured flesh. He studied himself in the mirror for a moment longer before reaching for the top drawer of his dresser and pulling out rolls of gauze bandages to wrap his wounds. Slowly and stiffly he covered the evidence of the abuse to his body in the clean white before covering it with his usual attire. First a black long sleeved shirt followed by a graphic t of the superman logo. US flag boxers with loose dark jeans pulled over them. His black leather gloves to cover the scars and cuts littering his hands now wrapped in bandages. White cotton socks are slid on over bandaged feet followed by a comfortable pair of sneakers. Last to go on was his vintage bomber jacket from when he flew planes in World War II. Looking himself over he deems himself ready to venture out into the world and heads out. Today after all was a casual meeting for the G8. They were meeting for lunch in the park. He remembered hearing about some of the others bringing friends, no one had an objection to this since the meeting was a way for the nations to build friendships and relations between their countries. It was also his turn to host the gathering and he'd decided to hold it at the Mall.

Arriving at the historical park in the heart of his capital he noticed he was not the first to their meeting place. It seemed that England, or rather Arthur, and his brother Canada, or as Alfred liked to call him Mattie, had arrived early. Though from the looks of it Arthur wasn't taking notice of Matthew and had a rather grumpy expression on his face. Alfred hurried over to them with his usual grin in place.

"Hey guys, you made it early."

"Alfred you git, I'm on time." Arthur seemed to look around slightly at the implication he had not been waiting alone.

"Hey Al." At the soft spoken blonde's greeting Arthur nearly got whiplash from how quickly his head spun around to face the other.

"Bloody hell, when did you get here?"

Matthew smiles softly though Alfred can tell it is strained. "I was here before you arrived." His voice trails off as Alfred gives his brother a hug. To be honest his situation scared him, even though he hid it completely from the others. It wasn't the thought of dying that scared him it was that once he was gone, what would happen to Matthew. No one really paid him any attention and Alfred had been called more than once in the middle of the night by a sobbing Canadian who had just woken from a dream of being completely forgotten by everyone. This had led to a long midnight drive across the border to his brother's home where the two would spend the next week bonding and hanging out regardless of work schedules. Alfred always did it to take his brother's mind off his invisibility and to show him he wasn't forgotten and that he was loved. Matthew had once called him his own personal hero and Alfred had beamed widely at the comment before grabbing his brother into a headlock and rubbing his fist against the top of his head in a brotherly fashion.

As thoughts such as this plagued his mind Alfred cheerfully chatted with Arthur and Matthew as the others began to arrive. Germany came dragging Italy behind him, the happy pasta lover happily following along wherever the German went. Next to arrive was France with Spain and Prussia, the latter laughing when he spotted Germany with Italy clinging to his arm.

Russia came next and despite things having gotten better between the two over the last 15 or so years there was still tension there. Alfred had never wanted the standoff with Russia to happen. He remembered back when he had started to ache everyday during the civil war how Russia had come by and helped him to ease the pain of his body ripping itself apart from the war. Those scares still were not fully healed but they were at least better than they had been in a long while. It was not long, to them at least, after that that Russia suffered his own civil war, a revolution that overthrew his empirical government and lead to the death of his royal family. Alfred had been the first to comfort the other on the loss, the only one really that seemed to care. He returned the favor of helping Russia through the pain caused by the turmoil left in the wake of the bolshevik's revolution. He remembered Russia asking how his own scars were doing and tell him they barely ached anymore. He knew it was a lie, despite the smile on his face for the other's sake. Those 'scars' as Russia had put it were still fresh wounds on his flesh as the South's resentment for losing and the segregation of blacks continued to hurt his people. Once things had settled down there were the world wars and then his government grew paranoid and fearful of the European powers that were so different and so strong. The Russians had the ultimate weapon and their way of life was so strange and different from his people's own. They feared and hated the communist government and that led to ALfred struggling with his own beliefs and wishes. He knew Russia wasn't bad but he couldn't convince his people of that. Russia hadn't helped his cause any, the strain of his government's pressures made him unstable and liable to snap at others. Alfred would find himself stepping in to protect others from the Russian's anger, taking those blows meant for others. He never let on how many of these wounds still festered as both the nation he would defend and Russia would be resentful of Alfred's meddling. He was only trying to save Russia from himself.

More nations arrived and Alfred greeted them all welcoming them to the gathering. He could feel his body growing weary at all the activity. He hadn't anticipated that today would be one of his 'bad' days, it should have been expected with elections coming around in just a few months. He was always more easily worn out the year before a presidential election. Between the debates between his citizens and the current president trying to get things done either to swing voters in his favor or moving to get an agenda completed before the administration was changed. It always led to more pain and less energy for him. It only seemed to get worse with every passing election as well.

As the group of nations was settling in, some eating food that they had brought to share with the others, Alfred led himself away from the others and sat beneath a large oak tree. He allowed himself to lean back against it and relax for a moment, closing his eyes and being still and quiet. He mused to himself that if the others saw him like this they would think it was the end of the world. He let his breathing slow and felt his heart beat weaken. He was too tired to be worried though and simply wondered if today was the day the pain would all just stop. Who would miss him, genuinely mourn his death, if he did just die right here in this peaceful setting beneath a strong old oak. Matthew for sure, he and his brother were very close and he hoped Matthew wouldn't be mad at him for not telling him sooner. Arthur? The old brit may be upset, they were rather close once again. It had taken both a long while to get over the wounds caused by the revolution. Those scars had thankfully healed.

Alfred felt himself drifting off. It was a strange feeling to say the least, like he wasn't connected to his body anymore. He felt weightless and for the first time in over a century he felt no pain. He thought he heard something to his left, the direction the others were all in. He figured someone may have noticed his absence from the group and forced himself to attempt to open his eyes. He managed to get them to crack open a bit and was met by the worried face of his brother. Fighting his exhaustion he managed a weak smile for the other blonde. He noticed then that his lips were moving but he couldn't hear what the other was saying and he couldn't focus enough to read his lips. The worry on Matthew's face seemed to grow and he looked over his shoulder, standing slightly from the crouch he had been in. Alfred saw him wave his arms frantically and assumed he must have been shouting, trying to get someone's attention. Alfred wanted to tell him not to bother but when he went to work his mouth the words wouldn't come out. He felt his lids drooping once more, aching to be closed so they wouldn't have to work any longer. He didn't fight it as they slipped down, covering his glazed blue eyes, soft lashes brushing his cheeks. a few more slow shallow breaths and even breathing became too much for him and he let himself stop. He felt his heart beat slow to a stop and felt someone grabbing him, laying him down before there was air being forced into his lungs by a mouth over his. He felt something wet hit his cheek and a pressure on his chest as his heart was pumped for him. He just felt so tired though. His last thought was an apology to Matthew for not being able to remain his hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew knelt over his brother's cold body as it lay in the grass of his capital's mall. He had just given up on CPR when it was obvious the body beneath him was no longer even warm from the lack of circulation. He wondered what had happened, what could have done this to America. It was so slow it seemed and yet so fast. Not but an hour ago Alfred had been up and moving around like always, smiling and joking with the others and trying to drag Matthew into a conversation. Now it seemed like his body just gave out on him.

He felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles as the spoke comforting words to him. It was Lithuania, one of only two nations to pay his panicking actions any mind, Prussia was on his cell phone calling an ambulance, but Matthew knew it was already too late for that.

He heard the sirens approach and heard the confusion from the others as Prussia must have been keeping them back while pointing the EMTs toward the body. He felt the comforting hands of Lithuania pull him up and back from his brother so the EMT could check him over. He checked for a pulse first after seeing the other wasn't breathing. He heard Lithuania explain how Matthew had tried CPR but had stopped after several minutes. He heard the EMT give his condolences and heard as they bundled Alfred's body into a bag. The body was already cold, there was nothing they could do to revive him.

The other nations watched in shock as one of their own was carted off in a body bag, their cheerful afternoon no longer the happy casual excursion it was meant to be. After Alfred's body had been loaded and the ambulance was leaving Prussia helped Lithuania to get Matthew to his feet before the trio made their way to a vehicle that one of the nations had rented. Lithuania got into the back seat with Matthew and Prussia headed for the driver's seat. He heard the door opposite Lithuania open and felt the seat dip as someone got in beside him, a gentle hand began to pet his hair and soft French was whispered to him. Matthew couldn't have been more grateful to France at that moment and dove into him, sobbing. The Frenchman held him tenderly and soothed him as best he could.

When they arrived at the hospital Matthew realized that Arthur had gotten into the passenger seat and come with them and he thanked the other for being there. They were directed to the morgue, to ID the body and also because Matthew was insistent that they discover what had happened. Reaching the morgue they were met by a doctor that led them to a table where Alfred's body was laying, still fully clothed. Matthew saw the body and quietly asked the doctor for the glasses and jacket, knowing they were important to his brother and not wanting either to be lost or damaged. The request was granted and Matthew held the objects tightly as the doctor began his examination of the body after the rest refused to leave.

Matthew watched as his brother's clothes were cut away to reveal a body that looked more like it belonged to a mummy than his brother. There were bandages covering every inch of skin from his feet to his neck and down his arms and hands. As they watched the bandages being removed Matthew felt his knees weaken at all the wounds, scars and injuries littering his brother's body. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him up against a broad chest. He heard German whispered in his ear and knew it must be Prussia holding him and doing what he could to comfort him in this moment.

It was no mystery what the cause of death was after seeing all the bloodied flesh revealed. The others could tell this must have been going on for a while but obviously the stubborn nation hadn't let anyone know. He had struggled through this pain on his own for decades or longer. Arthur made arrangements for the body to go to a funeral home, which one Matthew wasn't sure, while Prussia, France and Lithuania led him from the cold room.

Arthur caught up with them at the car and the five made their way to Alfred's house. They decided they would stay there as things were finalized for the funeral. Matthew was led to his brother's room, insisting it was where he wanted to sleep. They helped him climb into the bed and left him there. All of them were in a daze as they went about trying to cope with the fact that America was gone.

The next day Matthew refused to leave Alfred's room, though he would eat when food was brought to him. He spent the day looking through his brother's things. He found a journal and read a little of it, curious about what it was for. He found it chronicled every injury, scar and wound Alfred had received with the day and location of it on his body. The first entries were dated during the revolution and had the years the injuries healed over into scars. For some, there were no second dates saying when they healed and Matthew realized that Alfred's oldest wounds were from the Civil War, still not having healed. He cried even more when he realized this, terrified that no one had noticed the pain Alfred must have been in for the last century and a half.

A few days later the funeral was held, every nation that could attend was there to say final goodbyes to the world's superpower. For most of them it was purely political and they left quickly. For others they came to offer condolences to Matthew and Arthur, mostly Arthur though since many didn't even take notice of the other blonde. Many asked what had happened and were told. They were shocked to learn what had happened and many left feeling a deep sense of regret.

It was several months after Alfred's funeral that Matthew had something strange happen. He had been at his brother's house going over some paperwork, it had been decided that Matthew would take over the duties of both Canada and America until such time that something else could be arranged. He was still coping with his brother's loss but Prussia's constant companionship was beginning to help him heal.

There was a knock at the front door and Matthew paused in his work as Gilbert went to answer it. The opening of the door was followed by a surprised yelp from Gilbert and then several pairs of running feet before Matthew felt himself getting bowled over by several small bodies. His body now pinned beneath the bodies of six small children on the sofa. He looks up to see Gilbert standing by the door from the hall to the living room scratching his head and shrugging. Matthew then looks down and notices that each child is about 3 or 4 in appearance and the ones that are looking up at him all have Alfred's distinctive eyes. It is them Matthew realizes who these children are and he breaks down crying. The children look at him confused before Matthew makes to gather them into his arms.

"Birdie?"

Matthew is slightly shocked out of his state by Gilbert's voice and looks up at him smiling sadly.

"They're the states, Alfred's states." He buries his face into the top of one of the children's heads and nuzzles it slightly. the children seem confused by the whole thing but stay clinging to Matthew as he tenderly holds them all. It all made sense to him now. Alfred's nation, its government couldn't be represented by just one voice, it needed many because it had many.

"He isn't gone Gilbert, he isn't. He just, he changed."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this, had the idea come to mind when I saw a video on Youtube that used an image of Alfred all bandaged up with the words 'injured hero' or something along those lines. It struck me that with as politically fractured as the US is how can one personification truly represent the whole of it. Also with as often as we get involved in the affairs of the world you would think he would have more injuries than he appears to have.
> 
> The six states that show up are not the only states, there are 50 of the little buggers. These six just happened to be the closest to DC, Virginia, Maryland, West Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania and New Jersey. And yes Matt is going to go find the rest. Anyway let me know what you think, please review.


End file.
